Locked In
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sequel to 'Not Quite the Stars'. People from camp are locked in the mess hall, all thanks to Brown. Truth or Dare starts, by Tess suggesting it of course. Watch out, campers!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so I was recently discovered, given rights to CR, and now I'm chillin' with the Jonas Brothers. Kevin is teaching my how to play guitar, Joe is asking what I use on my hair, and Nick is writing a song with me. By the way, their new single, 'Sidney', is coming out next week and is expected to be their number one hit. ARE YA'LL Crazy?! There's NO way I own Camp Rock.**

"We are SO screwed!" Caitlyn repeated.

"We heard you the first time," Tess sighed.

"I'm gonna change," she announced, grabbing jeans and a tank and going into the bathroom.

A minute later, she was back.

Tess sat up from her position laying on the ground.

"I've gotten an idea!" she said.

"What?" everyone chorused, very bored, even though they'd only been locked in for a few minutes.

"Truth or Dare! With a twist, though. Any dare, any truth, if you don't say or do them, you have to do another, possibly worse dare!" she said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This outta be interesting," Caitlyn said, as everyone sat in a circle.

**A/N: Now everyone, YOU submit truths and dares! Have fun, but nothing TOO bad... Review peoples!**

**Sidney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to **applepips16**, who wrote this chapter completely. All of this chapter was of her imagination, and she was a good enough FFNfriend to help me comtinue this story.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I or Padma(**applepips16**) own Camp Rock. Just thought I'd throw that in, just in case there was confusion.**Tess gazed speculatively around the room. As of now everyone was a sitting duck and she got to play queen of Sheba because someone had to oversee the proceeding incase they got wild. And she was so sure it was going to get down and dirty. Because everybody had far too clean and squeaky images. And they had to be hiding something because no one was perfect. And nor was she.

She looked around the room and her gaze fell on Shane. Time to make the little twit squirm. She couldn't believe that she actually nursed a crush on him. he was nothing more than a spoilt little rock star who put on a facade of being grown-up. Well, grown-up artists didn't have to be sent to music camp ion order to get their acts straight.

"So Shane, do you pick truth or dare?" Tess asked suddenly startling people around the room who had all been praying that she wouldn't pick them. Truth or dare sounded fun until they came to know that Tess would be conducting the whole thing. And as everyone knew, she was capable of making people sing like canaries. Now they were convinced that she would humiliate them to the best of her abilities. But what they didn't know was that Tess was just going to set a few things straight. Humiliating people had been her cup of tea until she experienced it herself. Now she had slightly changed. She wasn't going to be saccharine sweet but neither was she going to hurt anyone's feelings.

"I pick truth," Shane said curtly. Damn it, why did she have to pick him of all people. **.

"Shane, why don't you tell us the truth about what you actually feel for Caitlyn? Tess asked silkily. The question sent shock waves around the room and Shane looked angry, Mitchie looked ** off and Caitlyn if possible looked even more annoyed. She didn't get why Tess had to be so provocative all the time and she glared at her. Tess however merely winked back at her and Caitlyn blinked in surprise. That wink had almost been friendly. Was Tess doing something nice? But stirring up that whole Shane fiasco was a task that seemed ripe for disaster.

"I won't answer that," Shane said mutinously.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to sweetie. It's truth or dare. And you picked truth. Unless of course you want to me to dare to you do something scandalous…" Tess said trailing off softly.

" Fine…I did have feelings for Caitlyn," a huge gasp resounded around the room and Tess's eyebrows went up. This was interesting.

" But," Shane continued, " I don't have them anymore." Tess doubted this but she didn't push it further. She figured letting him answer the question in front of everyone was torture enough. That little charade he had played on behalf of getting Nate and Caitlyn back together actually had a basis to it. Caitlyn looked a little stunned while Nate and Mitchie both looked ** off.

Shane sat down on a table looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Tess would have continued with the proceedings except there were some people who had a thing or two to discuss with Shane. Caitlyn was the first one to get to him.

"So all the trite you fed me on actually liking me was true?" Caitlyn demanded.

"Sort of," Shane said hanging his head. God why did he have to agree to the truth. Couldn't he have done a dare or some ** like that.

"Well you are smarmy little ** Shane Gray, telling me you liked me and the pretending it was all a joke," Caitlyn said, feeling very angry. Seriously, what did boys think they were? Superheroes that could do no wrong? And how dare he take advantage of her when she was at her vulnerable best. She muttered a few choice curses loudly and Shane hearing the winced.

Mitchie's face mirrored the same expression as Caitlyn's too. She was flat out disgusted with Shane. And after all the grief he gave her for not being honest. She moved towards Caitlyn to comfort her. She knew it wasn't like Caitlyn had thrown herself at Shane.

But it was Nate who was the most ** off, of them all. Did Shane not know the meaning of the word boundaries? Feeling anger well up inside of him, he walked right up to Shane and socked him. As a result Shane fell off the table whimpering and holding a palm over his eye.

"What the heck was that for?"

"You told me it wasn't true and now you admit that you had them. You could have ** lied you know. It wouldn't have been the first time but at least it would have been for a cause." Nate said seething.

"Nate, you can't actually blame him. You were partly to blame yourself. If you didn't play so hot and cold, maybe he wouldn't have to act on his feelings at all," Tess said dryly. And people said she had a propensity for drama.

"Yeah man, you were acting like a douche so I figured maybe I'd be much better for her. AT least I knew what I wanted." Shane said sneering at Nate. He had gotten off the ground and was now staring down Nate.

"If at all anybody should be saying anything, it should be Caitlyn. And Caitlyn honey, if I were you, I'd ask these idiots to go to hell." Tess said calmly. Caitlyn looked up and nodded at her.

"What Tess said is right. You've made me go on a stupid emotional rollercoaster which I didn't even want to go in the first place. As far as I'm concerned, I don't know you both," Caitlyn said calmly. She wiped away any trace of tears and removed herself as far as she could from Nate and Shane's presence.

When Nate and Shane heard that, they glared at each other even more. They moved so close that their noses were almost touching and it looked like a fight was imminent. Jason sighed and got up. Really his band mates behaved like idiotic little children sometimes.

"Guys break it off. We have to stay here for god knows how long. Fighting isn't going to help any." He said wedging himself in-between them and pushing them apart.

Nate and Shane continued glaring at each other and Tess sighed. Maybe it would be best to stop until everyone cooled down. She didn't feel like seeing another dose of drama. This party had sure gotten bad in a hurry and she didn't exactly feel like remedying the situation. Remember, she wasn't bad. But that didn't mean she was good either.

* * *

**A/N: If any of you want to contribute parts, tell me in a review or PM. It's most likely the only way you'll get updates, since my Camp Rock fanfiction is lifeless. Please review, and thank Padma(see above) for this wonderful chapter!**

**~Sidney**

**PS. Thank you SO MUCH Padma, I just can't say it enough!**


End file.
